warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Darkstar (MV)
}} |leader=Darkstar |livebooks=''Mapleshade's Vengeance'' }} Darkstar is a black she-cat. History In the Novellas ''Mapleshade's Vengeance'' :Eeltail mentions to her Clanmates that they need to take Mapleshade's dead kits back to their camp, as Darkstar needs to talk to Mapleshade. Appledusk mentions that he needs to talk with Darkstar when Reedshine gasps, and asks if anyone had fallen into the river. Emerging out of the reeds on the far side of the clearing, Appledusk steps forward and explains that three kits had fallen into the river and drowned. Looking at his paws, he adds that he is their father. Eyes narrowed to slits, Darkstar asks what the tom is talking about. Appledusk explains how he and Mapleshade had met in secret many moons ago. He begs his leader for forgiveness. Darkstar queries what had brought the kits there that night as she looks down at the tiny, motionless shapes. Appledusk explains to her how Mapleshade's Clanmates discovered the truth and she had attempted to bring the kits over, but makes it sound like it was entirely her own fault. :Although Darkstar acknowledges that the loss of any kits is a loss to all of the Clans, she is concerned about Appledusk and asks if she will ever be able to trust him again, after his betrayal of the warrior code. Reedshine steps forward to say that no cat is more loyal to the code than Appledusk, and if she is willing to forgive him for his mistakes, Darkstar should be able to as well. Waiting until the murmurs subside, Darkstar nods and adds that she believes he is truly sorry for what he has done, and that losing his kits was punishment enough. She allows him to remain in RiverClan, but adds that he will be watched carefully and have to earn back the trust that he has lost. Dipping his head so low he almost touches the ground, Appledusk promises he will never forget the mercy she has shown him. Darkstar gestures with her tail for Rainfall to help Splashfoot and Eeltail to bury the kits, as the accident of their birth was not their fault. :Mapleshade struggles to find her voice for a moment, and proceeds to ask if she can stay with her kits. Staring at her, Darkstar refuses and declares that she will leave RiverClan territory immediately and never return. She believes that the loss of her kits is also punishment enough for Mapleshade, but tells her that her warriors would have clawed Mapleshade's fur off otherwise. Mapleshade protests, as she has nowhere else to go and begs Appledusk for help. Appledusk coldly refuses, blaming her the kits' deaths and saying that he never wants to see her again. Heartbroken and enraged, Mapleshade leaves, but not before promising Appledusk that he will regret what he has done. Trivia Author statements *Vicky believed that she and Darkstar are the same catRevealed on Vicky's Facebook but later revealed that they are different cats.Revealed on Vicky's Facebook *Vicky thinks that Darkstar was succeeded by Volestar, but she isn't sure.Revealed on Vicky's Facebook Mistakes *She has been mistakenly called a tom. Quotes Notes and references de:Darkstar (MV)fi:Darkstar (MV)fr:Darkstar (MV)ru:Тёмная Звезда Category:Females Category:Leaders Category:Mapleshade's Vengeance characters Category:Minor characters Category:RiverClan cats